Thinspiration
by TwinCheshire
Summary: When anime characters are suffering hey're brought to the Anamnesis Clinic so that they can be helped before it's too late. All of the patients suffer from either Anorexia, Bulimia, Suicide, or a condition that has an impact on ones' soul. The Undertale characters try and help them recover so that they can live another day. (TRIGGER WARNING!) [slight yaoi and yuri fluff]


**Hello~ Twin is back!  
So I've been fixated on Anorexia and Bulimia disorders and I thought I'd do a story on it. This is purely fiction and I will put a trigger warning for anyone who has Anorexia or Bulimia or contemplates suicide. Please live! You have so much to live for.**

 **There is more than anime characters in this story. A few game and Undertale characters (Human versions) and an OC from one of my other stories are involved as well... So be prepared! Also the song I picked is _"What I've Done"_ By Linkin Park There may be some Out of Character'ness but expect some...**  
 **Anyway! Lets start!**

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ichigo started to wake up the people in the Red ward which were all the boys and a little girl. A teenage boy with strawberry blond hair and wore a black shirt and white boxers looked up at the skeletal clinic nurse with a tired expression. He tried to turn over but his but his roommate stared at him with the same tired expression as he'd done every morning for the pass week that he arrived. They both sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.  
The two boys got up and as his roommate took the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself, he found his Ipod and earbuds and walked out the door with his roommate. At that time, the two girls in the same ward passed the boys.

One of the girls wore a robe while one had her bed blanket wrapped around her. All four of them walked to the end of the hall where there were warm sofas or chairs and sat and or laid down.

"Gaara?" The nurse called to the red-head boy as he was half asleep. His roommate, Noiz, tapped him in the shoulder to wake him. It was 5:40 in the morning and no one wanted to be up at that time.  
Gaara stood up and waddled into the Vitals room. He closed the door and took off his blanket and placed it on the cot in the room. he also took off his green-camo tank top. Ms. Naigus gave him a spotted hospital gown. The red-head put it on like a jacket as Ms. Naigus turned on the scale.

"It's a blind weigh-in Gaara so you-" "...I know." He interrupted her and stepped onto the scale backwards when it read 00.00 Lbs. After a few seconds it read what the small soon-to-be Kazekage weighed. He weighed 90.2 Lbs. He had lost around 23 pounds since he stared his bulimia and purging set in. Because of this, his coronation day has been postponed until he gets better.  
He got off the scale and got onto the cot and laid down for his vials. After vitals, he got down and stood in front of Ms. Naigus.

"Roll up you sleeves. I would like to see if there are any marks." Ms. Naigus asked. Gaara rolled up the sleeves of the gown and placed his arms out and she inspected them. Front and back. She did the same to his legs.  
"Alright. drop the back." She asked as he dropped the gown down to the line of his boxers. No marks to be found, which was a good sign since he used to pound on his arms and chest in his sleep. "Alright Gaara. You can go." Ms. Naigus said as he picked up his blanket and walked out to the couch he was on before and laid down till his roommate was done with his vitals and inspection.

The day Gaara was admitted made him act like a child to his older brother and sister but they knew this was for the best for him and said goodbye to him. They had to postpone his coronation on being Kazekage because he started to become Anorexic and Bulimic. The first few days were tough on him. Not being in Suna with his family and missing his friends in Konoha. He was brought to his room. Number 12 and was asked to sit in the chair in the corner and give his backpack and suitcase. A woman with black bobbed hair and a man with messy blond hair inspected everything with gloves on. And I mean _EVERYTHING._ His sand gourd was left behind because his sister said he wouldn't need it. But he did bring a necklace with a small amount of sand in a tiny jar on a small chain.

"There's a safe if you want to put anything valuable into it. But you are responsible for anything you lock up in your wardrobe." The woman said as the man went up to Gaara and saw that he was starting to tear up. Gaara hid his face but the man wasn't fooled. He put a gloved hand onto Gaara's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the kid. It sorta worked because he got Gaara to peak at him.  
"I know this is tough but it'll get better." The man smiled at Gaara. "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima and well... I to have a brother that I love. I look after everyone as if they were my own family. So if you need me just ask. Alright?" Guard Heiwajima said to the young almost Kazekage. Gaara nodded and wiped his tears. The woman known as Mikasa Ackerman was also a Guard on Clinic grounds. They both left Gaara's room after their inspection.  
After they left Gaara got up and started to situate himself and to make his side of the room more comfortable for him. His bed had his bear on top of the zig-zagged blue and white quilted blanket. He clutched his necklace. It was going to be a long time till he reached his goal of 115 pounds. But he'll try.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Noiz stood up and walked into the Vitals room. The routine went as followed. Shirt off and gown on. Scale. Vitals. Body inspection.  
The tall teen was 110 pounds. He had lost 30 pounds after he started his purging over a month and an half ago; Making him look as though he was Jack Skellington with skin. There was a rule about piercings but they allowed Noiz to have most of his. His eyebrow, nose, hands, the ones on the back of his neck, stomach, tongue, and lower lip piercings were taken away the day he got here. He didn't mind after a while and it was hard to give them up. But he missed them after the first week. The holes where the piercings were had almost closed up by now.

The first day that Noiz got here he had a lot of scrapes, cuts, and bruises. His hands were wrapped in bandages all the way up to his elbows. He looked like he'd been in a fight. His friends, Aoba and Ren brought him into the Anamnesis Clinic after he had cut his arm open to try and kill himself. Noiz told them that he felt nothing from when he cut his arm. So his left forearm was stitched up and bandaged.  
"Any scratches or bruising?" Ms. Naigus asked Noiz as she unwrapped his arm to look at it then wrapped it up in new bandages after inspecting it.  
"No. Gaara keeps me in check on that." He said truthfully. It was true that Noiz took a liking to Gaara after a day of being in the Anamnesis Clinic. He told him that if he behaved he might get to go outside for a bit. Everyone who comes into the Clinic starts out as a Level 1. Each level affords different privileges. Get knocked down a level, however and you get limited on what you do and where you go.

The day Noiz was admitted was still a surprise to him and he didn't want to leave his friends. But they insisted. So he said his goodbyes and walked into the Clinic. He was brought to room number 12, which had Gaara, sitting on his bed and listening to Melanie Martinez on his Ipod and reading a book. He looked over and and saw a man who was much taller than him. He had a backpack thrown over his shoulder and a smaller bag in his other hand. Noiz was asked to sit in a chair and wait as Guard Heiwajima and Ackerman looked through everything. As they did, Gaara waved to Noiz. He looked upset but Shizuo went up to him and asked what was bugging him.

"You guys are doing this shitty cavity search like I'm hiding a bomb or gun. It's stupid!" Noiz voiced his opinion to Shizuo. "It's precautionary. Your roommate got the same exact search. Right Gaara?" Shizuo asked, turning to the red-head who nodded. "Speaking of precautionary; You're going to have to hand over your piercings." Shizuo said as he went to take one of the piercings out but Noiz slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" That was the first time he got upset about anything. Shizuo backed away. "Alright. But I want them by lights out or it'll be by force." Shizuo said to Noiz who shrugged him off and left with Ackerman.

After a few minutes Gaara paused his music and put his book down and sighed. "He's just trying to protect us. I've been here a month and he's been nothing but nice to me. He can understand that you're upset about the little things but if you keep that attitude up you'll wont raise in levels." Gaara said to his new roommate who got up and stored his valuables in his safe and put his clothes away. He took his hat off and thew it on his bed which had a dark blue quilted blanket on top of a twin bed. Noiz sat on said bed and sighed once more.

"The names' Noiz, you?" He asked after he had calmed down. Gaara sat at the end of his bed took the extended hand. "Gaara." He said smiling to his new roommate.  
"I like your necklace and tattoo." Noiz complimented Gaara who smiled back at him. "Huh? Oh...Thanks. I...Like your piercings. But Guard Heiwajima is right. They gotta go." Gaara said, not meaning to bring down the mood.

"You're right." Noiz sighed. "Huh? What?" Gaara asked, being brought out of his own thoughts. "If its the rule then I...have to obey them right?" Noiz asked as he ran his bandaged hand through his strawberry blond hair. "Which ones do I have to take out?" He asked as he was looked at his new red-headed roommate. "I'm not sure-" Gaara sighed. "-but I know who might." Gaara said as he stood up and opened the door, walking out of their room. "Well? You comin'?" Gaara asked his new roommate as the tall teenager got up and followed the red-head.

When Gaara stopped, he and Noiz were at the cafeteria. There they saw a woman with long red hair that was tied up in the back. She wore a black tank top with a light blue scarf and dark jeans and red running shoes. Next to her was a person with short black hair that was brushed over their right eye. They wore a long sleeved pink shirt with some light skinny jeans and pink boots that went over their jeans.

"Ms. Undyne. Mr. Mettaton!" Gaara smiled at the two who were sitting at a table in the back of the cafe. "Hey kid. What you up to?" Undyne asked the red-head as he walked over to the caretakers. "Nothing...Well..." Gaara hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. "What is it darling? You know you can tell us anything." Mettaton said sympathetically as he turned to look at the smaller teen.  
"My... um...roommate wanted to know what piercings are acceptable." Gaara asked. Getting to open up has been hard for him but at least he was trying. "Oh? Come on over and sit kid." Undyne said to Noiz as she took a pair of white gloves out of her purse. Noiz sat in the chair next to the red-headed caretaker. "I think the ones on your ears are alright." She said, looking at the ones on his face. "But are there any more?" Undyne asked. "Yea there is." Noiz said as he took off his bracelets and light green tie then unbuttoned his white jacket with back and green sleeves and put it on the table. Noiz then took off his black long sleeve shirt and put it on top of the jacket. Then he unwrapped the bandages on his arms and set them next to his clothing.

Gaara looked a little green by the large stitched arm. It looked like it hurt a lot but Noiz was calm about it. "How did you-...get that?" Gaara asked, trying not to purge his breakfast on his grey Pikachu t-shirt that his sister sent him. Noiz also had several cuts on his chest and back."It looks like it hurts." Mettaton said as he took out a pair of gloves from Undyne's bag and inspected it as Undyne started to take the piercings out of his eyebrows, nose and lower lip. "It's fine. I don't feel any pain from it." Noiz shrugged.  
After the piercings that weren't allowed were taken off of the painless teen's body and his stitched arm was disinfected and wrapped; he put his shirt on but kept his jacket off and sat there while Undyne took his piercings to Nurse Naigus to be put into his file.

"How did you get it?" Gaara asked again after he started to look less green. "I-...thought I could die..." Noiz admitted. "Stupid huh? A guy like me, who can't feel pain at all, tried to die by kitchen-knifing his arm. I'm kind glad that my friends found me or I'd actually be dead by now." Noiz said, drying a tear that came down his face. "Well darling. We're glad that you're still alive as well. If you didn't get our names by now then I'm Mettaton and the lovely lady who was beside me is Undyne. We're here for you if you need to talk. Oh! Speaking of which-..." Mettaton introduced as he pulled out light green binder with his name on the side of it and handed it to Noiz.

"What's this?" Noiz asked as he opened the book. It had "Anamnesis Clinic: Patient handbook" written on the first page of the binder. "Its your binder. You see Noiz, we work on a level system here. Every patient who comes in here starts at level one. Level one is the base here. Moving up the levels grants you privileges. Getting knocked down a level, gives you some limitations but we'll get to that later..." Mettaton explained. He explained the things that went on around here and gave him a tour with Gaara tagging along. His first week was just as hard for him as it was for Gaara. Missing home and friends but all wasn't lost because he made a new friend the day he came to the Anamnesis Clinic.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A week later, Gaara got a visit from one of his friends. It was one he wasn't expecting to see. But then he saw why he had come to visit and smiled. His sister dragged her lazy boyfriend to visit with her. Temari hugged her baby brother at her first sight of him.  
"It's been a while since I saw you Gaara. You look good. I hope you're ready to eat today. Because Shikamaru and I are joining you for lunch." Temari said as she and Shikamaru went with Gaara to the cafeteria and got in line for lunch.  
Gaara got grilled chicken over rice, a salad, and some cut up veggies. He was required to take two liquids so he grabbed a milk and a 7up. Temari had a salad and a chicken wrap with veggies and a soda. Shikamaru had the same thing as Temari.

When they got their food they saw Gaara heading for a person at a round table. That person was Noiz. Noiz got chicken over rice, a salad, and mashed potatoes with gravy and a Dr. Pepper and water. He was wearing a green shirt with small red and and blue stripes on it that weren't in alignment with each other. He looked at Gaara and the two the were coming his way but continued to eat. Gaara sat with his friend and Temari and Shikamaru.

"Temari. This is my new roommate. The person I told you over the phone the other night." Gaara said as he opened his soda and cut his chicken into little pieces and started to eat it with little bits of rice. "Oh...Noiz right? I'm Temari. Gaara's older sister." Temari said. Noiz nodded. "And who are you?" He asked Shikamaru. "Shikamaru. Her boyfriend." Shikamaru said with a mouth half full of chicken wrap. Noiz nodded once more. After lunch Temari went to her car and grabbed a bag that was for Gaara. inside it was drawing book, mechanical pencils, erasers, and copic markers. Gaara hugged his sister and thanked her for the present. After a half an hour of visiting with her baby brother, Temari and Shikamaru left. Gaara hated seeing his sister go but he knew it wasn't forever. He'd see her again.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
**

After Noiz left the Vitals room with his shirt, he went and to Gaara and picked him up and carried him back to their room. to get ready for the day.

Next up was Ciel. He walked into the Vitals room. By that time it was 6:00 in the morning and he was half asleep.  
Again the routine went as followed, clothes that wasn't underwear off and gown on, Weigh in, Vitals, and body inspection.  
He weighed 84 pounds and he's been here longer than Gaara. Two weeks longer.

The day he came to the Anamnesis Clinic he threw a fit and told Sebastian he was fine and that he didn't want to go but he had to. His fiancee and aunt insisted. The young boy saw his aunt drive away as he was taken into the Clinic by Mettaton. He was taken to room 14 and he had a room to himself. He too was asked to sit in the corner chair until Heiwajima and Ackerman looked through everything. He sat, curled into a ball with his black cat hoodie over his dark hair and put his head into his arms lap and tried his best to conceal the fact that he was crying.  
Mettaton was there at the boys side before Shizuo and hugged the young pre-teen.

He was the youngest in the facility and for the first few days he kept to himself. But he decided to talk to Mettaton about wanting to call home. So that night he was able to call home. The phone was picked up almost instantly.

"Hello? Phantomhive residence? Who's calling?" Sebastian asked as he waited for a response. "Seb- Sebastian..." Was all Ciel had to say to let him know it was his young master. "Young master? You alright? You sound upset." Sebastian said and couldn't be more obvious. "I-...wanna come home. I sucks here. I want to come home." Ciel ordered but he knew that Sebastian wouldn't listen to him. Sebastian was ordered by Ciel's aunt that he couldn't order him around until he gains weight and gets better. "You can not my lord. You have to stay. I'm sorry." Sebastian said to his hurt little lord and heard small sobs over the phone. "Young lord. Pl-..." He didn't know what to say so he sighed. "I miss you guys...It hurts. My stomach hurts and I just want to come home." Ciel sobbed.

"Ciel please stop your crying. It'll be alright." By this time his aunt had seized the phone from Sebastian. "A-auntie...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry auntie." Ciel repeated to his aunt. "There's no need to apologize Ciel. How about we come visit you soon. How's that sound? But you have to get above 80 pounds." His aunt negotiated and heard a small "Mhmm.." "Get some rest hon. We'll see you soon. I'll bring Lizzy along as well." She said to her nephew. "Ok..." He said in a small voice. "I love you." "I love you too...Wait. Auntie?" He stopped his aunt from hanging up. "Yes Ciel?" She asked. "Tell Elizabeth I say hi..." He said. "I will. Good night baby." His aunt said to Ciel. "G-good night auntie..." He said and hung up. After that he made friends with Gaara and a girl named Korra.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Next up was a young girl, younger than Ciel. Her name was Sumomo Sakamaki. She was 11 and 4 foot 7 inches. But why was she in the Anamnesis Clinic, you ask? Well. Lets see why? Shale we?

Sumomo got up from comfy chair after someone tapped her awake. She went to the Vitals room and stripped out of her favorite butterfly nightgown and exchanged it for a hospital gown. She had a blind weigh in and vitals then a body check. She, like Noiz, had a lot of scars on her. But none were by her at all. The worst of them were scattered on her back.  
"Any new scars or bruising?" Ms. Naigus asked as she checked the almost skeletal-like child. She shook her head no. Not that she could see or tell anyway. Sumomo was free to leave after that. She just wanted sleep...

Her day-...well week started out terrible. She had been in the Clinic for almost two weeks. But her Anorexia didn't start right then and there. It all started when her mother, Cordelia, died. Sumomo was affected the most by this because, even though her mother never loved her, she loved her mother and she didn't want to eat much when her mother died. But Sumomo then saw that her brothers didn't pay attention to her. So she started doing it for attention. Then it turned sour after she had lost, gained, and then lost more than 40 pounds! She had lost a third of her weight just to get attention. And that's when her Uncle Richter suggested she'd be sent to the Anamnesis Clinic for treatment and lets just say the one going didn't take it lightly.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I'M STAYING!" Sumomo yelled at her half-brother Reiji, who was calm about it. He knew all along that she was doing it for attention. He thought she'd stop but it's gone too far. "You have to it'll-" "NO! I'M STAYING!" Sumomo cut her Uncle off. "You are going. There's no if's, and, or buts about it Sumomo. You're going. End of discussion." Reiji said, still calm but starting to loose patience. At this point, all the Sakamaki brothers and Yui were there to witness something completely new. A tantrum and a HUGE one too.

Sumomo started to scream and throw random things around the family room. She tipped over the table that was in front of the couch and two chairs. She tipped it towards Reiji but missed when it landed by the chair instead. Sumomo ran to the bookshelf and started to throw every book within reach at her brothers, who all dodged them. But when one of them hit her Uncle in the face. He got real angry. Real quick.

"Sumomo! Go to your room! NOW!" Richter yelled at the pre-teen and she ran upstairs. They heard glass breaking and things being toppled over as their youngest sibling scream-cried all the way to her room and slammed the door shut.  
"Well that happened." Laito commented after a few moments of silence. "She was really upset. So why did she become that way in the first place?" Yui asked the brothers, a little confused. Reiji sighed. "We want to send her to a special clinic to help with her Anorexia but she threw a fit. She won't listen to us at all." Reiji explained. "So...what then? You leave her like that?" Yui stated but heard nothing from the boys. Now it was her turn to sigh.

Yui walked out of the family room and up to the little Momo's room. She could hear her muffled crying through the door. Yui knocked gently a few times and saw the door fly open. Sumomo screamed at the person who she'd thought would be Reiji but was Yui instead. The young girl apologized to Yui and let her into her room. Yui saw a sight to be shocked at. Sumomo's room was a complete mess. Paper, stuffed animals, toys, shoes. Everywhere. It was a sight alright and it shows Sumomo's child side. Yui could understand why the young girl was upset but she also understood her brothers and Uncle as well. They were right and she needed to get the child to understand.

Yui sat next to the small lump on the bed and small sniffles that came with the aftermath of the furious crying. Yui rubbed Sumomo's back and smiled to the child.  
"Yui...?" Sumomo sniffled. "Yes?" Yui asked. "Do you want me to leave?" Sumomo asked with a sad strain in her voice. Yui smiled to the kid. "No I don't-...But..." She paused and stopped rubbing Sumomo's back. "...-your brothers are right. They're doing this for you." Yui confessed. Sumomo sunk deeper into her blanket.  
Yui thought of a solution to get her to pack up.

"What if I help you clean this up. We'll have a girls day today. We'll listen to music and dance around as we clean up. How's that sound?" Yui asked as she saw the youngest Sakamaki peak out of her small lump of covers. Can we listen to Avril Lavigne and Melenie Martnez?" She asked as Yui got up and put on _Hello Kitty._ When Sumomo heard "Mina saiko Arigato~" She got up and danced with Yui and cleaned up the room. In the chaos of cleaning, Yui found a pair of cat ears and put a pair on Sumomo. They even found one of Shu's older songs. It completed their girls day.

After sometime of dancing to random songs they found on Shu's old Ipod, Yui sat Sumomo down and explained to her why she needed this and why this was the best idea. After some consideration, Sumomo understood and started grabbing dresses and clothing. She grabbed her diary, drawing book and color pencils, her bun-bun, and the Ipod, which had been updating and adding new songs to it. Sumomo didn't want to leave but she had to if she was going to get any better...

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **Well I hope you like the first chapter. I did have a different character in mind for the last part but I thought that this could explain a few things for one of my other stories. If you don't know who Sumomo is then go read "Too cute for words" There are 5 chapters of it. The next one is...about half-way done. If you want me to include more than 8 characters then leave them in a review or PM me about the character you want me to put in. It can be an OC if you want it to. The Anamnesis Clinic is a building where the Suicidal, Anorexic, Bulimic, or characters who suffer from issues that take time to heal, are welcome to stay for as long as their soul needs it. Once this gets...5 reviews. I'll post the second chapter. And for the people who are asking,**

 **This takes place in the modern era. After most of the characters stories have ended.**  
 **And...there IS going to be a bit of Yaoi and Yuri...Because I'm going to follow the story where Korra is dating Asami and Noiz...well... You'll just have to wait and see. And No... I am a SebCiel shipper but it wont happen in this story. And if you couldn't tell. This is before Madam Red was killed.**

 **If you want Flowey, Asriel, Chara, Frisk...any Sans or Pap AU character, Nabstablook, Asgor, Sans... any Undertale/ AU character in the story; Just put that in the Review or Pm as well...  
** **And there will be a birthday part in the next chapter for one of the characters.**

 ** _Anywho~_**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this story. I will introduce Sumomo going to the Clinic and the 3 other girls in the next chapter. Have a great holiday and happy New year to you all~**

 _ **-TwCh~**_ **=^u^=**


End file.
